Saga
Saga is an EverQuest Landmark guild. About the guild Saga has a long tradition dating back to the early days of EQ1 when we formed on Firiona Vie (the RP server) in 2002. Since then we've been in many games, always RP and always light side, though often tending towards the gray. We play across all North American timezones on a somewhat variable schedule. We are planning to be an active guild in Landmark and then into EQNext and are already eagerly planning for Landmark. We're looking for like-minded folks to join us in this newest world, and if that might be you please read on. Summary In game, Saga is a group of friends, companions, acquaintances, and even rivals. We share a love of a good tavern at the end of the day, and we've got each other's backs in a fight. We are also looking forward to being builders of our world and plan to actively participate in Landmark to explore the possibilities of shaping Norrath. Our guild doesn't have a rigid in-game mission or structure. This is to ensure that any RP character premise appropriate to the world setting can fit. From there it's up to you. Out of game, we are mature gamers who appreciate the importance of family, jobs, sleep, and real life priorities. We enjoy the most challenging aspects of any game but we won't ask that anyone sacrifice their other commitments only to ensure we "win." We have the skills and the attitude to play at any level, but we tend to take the long road to the end game. What Is Saga? Saga (aka "The Saga Family") is a guild that has existed in several MMOs since its inception in 2002 during the high point of EverQuest (EQ1). At that time we were on Firiona Vie (the RP server) and Saga has always been on the side of light/good/order ever since, in all our games, and on RP servers. We've played EQ1, EQ2, SWG, Vanguard, WoW, Rift, LOTRO, SWTOR, GW2, and probably some I've forgotten. Not every player has played every game, of course. People take breaks, come back, find a new game they want to play, and naturally look for old friends. We've continued for over a decade on that basis. With the promise of EverQuest Next, we are coming full circle as a guild and organization. While we may be spending our time in games that release before EQN (GW2, ElderScrolls Online, EQII, etc) it is a sure thing that most folks will be reuniting in Norrath. Even though we started on Firionia Vie as members of Starspun and then Saga in the early days of EQI, we have welcomed folks throughout the years. Some have worried their knowledge of the lore, gaming in general, role playing specifically or the others in our guild will make them feel like outsiders or not worthy. We work hard to make sure each member, new or old, feels appreciated, has whatever is needed for a fun game experience and is welcomed into all parts of our SagaFamily life—from RP in the SagaFamily Tavern on the boards to having folks with whom to group whilst in game. Be very careful—we are always on the look out for new leadership for we know that growth and innovative ideas keeps us thriving. Saga's In-Game Premise We meet and gather around a tavern, hub in some remote town, or even major race cities. As characters meet one another and interact, we find excuses to help each other and do things together. Over time, the web of acquaintances becomes its own justification for the existence of the guild. There is no in character structure. The tag of is more a signal to other players about who we are, and a way to find and play with friends, than it is an association that we talk about. On a practical level, we do things this way to avoid constraining anyone's RP. We also find this works well in terms of story development and world setting. Organization and Leadership In keeping with the premise above, Saga's leadership and structure is out of character. That is, a player may be the leader or an officer but their character could be an antisocial malcontent that no one trusts. We periodically hold elections to confirm what we already know - that leaders emerge naturally. Anything positive you want to do for or with Saga will be supported, whether you're a newbie or an old hand. Our first elections will be two months post-launch. Requirements/Expectations In Terms of Playtime There is no required amount of play time. Realistically, our members probably average between about 5-20 hours per week. Though let's face it - in the first few weeks we'll all be in overdrive. What are your requirements in terms of skill, class choice, crafting focus, etc.? None. We prefer that our players make efforts to succeed at doing something in the game, and to help other people as they can, but there's no hard and fast rules. Do what's fun. Most of us enjoy being useful enough that we're eager to plug holes or help where help's needed. We don't require that anyone commit to being "elite" at this game - just do your best to be useful and effective. Weekends and evenings according to North American time zones are most active. Beyond that it's hard to be certain. We also have some folks on shift work and European or Oceanic schedules and we welcome applications from players in that range, if you don't mind keeping odd hours or playing during times when fewer guildies might be about. Roleplaying Expectations Some members of Saga roleplay constantly. Others are more roleplay light. Guild chat is in-character unless marked. At minimum, while using in-character communication, you should uphold the atmosphere of the environment so as not to disrupt anyone else's gaming experience. Elaborately written character stories, regular role-play with other characters, etc. are nice but optional. If you're new to RP or a bit shy we're fine with that. Take it easy for a bit and observe. Just uphold the world atmosphere and the rest follows. All characters that join Saga must must be of the good or neutral alignment. This means no characters that are evil or have evil intentions. This is a rule that will be monitored as it is a part of Saga's tradition. PvP Many members of Saga are interested in PvP to some degree. If you want to PvP with us you'll have the chance to do so. If you prefer to avoid it entirely we'll support that choice. Social Expectations Saga doesn't have rules about language, adult content, or similar beyond being mature and keeping in mind that we have a wide range of player sensibilities and honoring that as much as possible. If you want to swear go ahead and swear within reason - because we're all adults, right? We aren't striving to be resolutely PG - only to ensure everyone is comfortable. In that vein, Saga is welcoming to all gamers, regardless of race, gender, creed, religion, sexual orientation, etc. We're here to play the game together, not to judge each others real lives. It's never been a problem in the past and I don't anticipate it being a problem in the future. So if you have concerns along those lines know you're welcome in Saga, and if you aren't sure you can extend that same courtesy to everyone else you might want to look elsewhere. Joining the guild If you are interested in joining Saga, please visit our website home. External links sagafamily.org Category:Guilds